


归来

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	归来

　　1  
　　  
　　隔着三转五回的长廊，远远地从打开的拉门里看到那人傲然的神情，几分沐浴在光线下，几分掩藏在阴翳里，像天神一样俯视着有求于其的众人。  
　　  
　　叶摸了摸自己这张脸，世人都说双子是最像的，可是他们哪里像了？冒着对父母的不敬，和那位有几分相似的模样，他更信接纳自己这个过继儿子的父母才是自己的直系血亲。  
　　  
　　附庸风雅地摇了摇手中的扇子，自嘲地笑了笑，画虎类犬都算是好评价了。心想着，叶便随性地将扇子放在檐廊的一角，讪讪地走开，剩下的自然会有别人来收拾。既然让他回来，他也不吝摆个主子的架子添点麻烦。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　待到室内最后一盏灯火熄灭，整个屋子像是死去一样寂静无声，每到日落，这个地方的无关人等都会一并退却，第二日再像潮水一般涌来。这是主子定下的规矩，包括帮佣在内，无一例外。  
　　  
　　于是叶百无聊赖地坐在自己的房间，琢磨着连个能招呼的人都没有，千万别在睡前突然饿了。有这个念头盘旋在脑海之中，他能忍住不去想，他为什么会在这里，半永久性地留宿。一想到偌大个地方只有他和勉强能被称为兄长的人，心中不免戚戚然。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　老实呆在房间的人，当然不会好奇地回到白天走过的地方。习惯了众星捧月的人，正站在那里，手执一把被遗弃的扇子，打开，又合拢。  
　　  
　　他的目光投向映着烛火的纸门，久久没有离开。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　最不缺的是清闲。叶靠着樱花树的树干，悠哉地看着来来往往的满面愁容的人们，这里的主事总是一开始就定好的，所以只要好还留着一口气，都会被俗世的纷争吊着，他这样的闲杂人等坐吃等死就够了。这也就是为什么他一出生就被送到某个分家，和一切断绝关系，普通地成长，普通地活着，普通地生老病死——原本应该是这样。  
　　  
　　他的哥哥却不知道怎么想的——一时兴起也说不定，做弟弟的就突然出现在了不该出现的地方。  
　　  
　　临走前父母还几番嘱咐，让叶千万要和那位好好相处，别扫了颜面。  
　　  
　　叶懂事地点点头，让父母放宽心。至于要怎么做，船到桥头自然直的事，现在再怎么考虑也没用。  
　　  
　　心底却有些冷意，他明白父母的养育之恩，却也把他们的恩情看得透彻，无非就是命令难却。这样的环境，多的是谨慎忌讳，少的是人情冷暖。  
　　  
　　他们怕他，他是不是该怕自己的兄弟？  
　　  
　　坐进架笼之前，他没有再回头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　规矩是人定的没错，但是敢于打破规矩的人，一定不是池中之物。  
　　  
　　“明天开始，你和我一起去。”好没说去哪，只是目光灼灼地盯着叶。仿佛要是他敢说个不字，就能用尽手段再让他心甘情愿改变这个回复。  
　　  
　　“好。”叶想也没想就答应了，看着好眼里些微的惊诧，就觉得这个答案说的更加值得了。  
　　  
　　反正那些规矩，又不是他需要介怀的，在意的人自然在意，不在意的人不过是空话一句。所以他理所当然地坐在好的身边，品着茶，嘴里嚼着果脯，对跪着敢怒不敢言的人，既没有同情也没有恶意。  
　　  
　　其实叶倒有安慰一下这些人的想法，对自己视而不见就就可以了，互不妨碍，皆大欢喜。  
　　  
　　他们是不同世界的人，他和好也是，最开始就不该互相干涉。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　4  
　　  
　　叶不喜欢后悔，所以他看起来什么都没有想，却经常思考得极为深入，只是看上去好像在走神。  
　　  
　　所以他也没料到自己这么快就后悔了。  
　　  
　　自从轻易答应了好的要求之后，类似的要求就接踵而至。在最初的怔忡，迷茫，到最后的麻木，不需要很长的时间和过程。  
　　  
　　好的手臂搭在他的腰上，听得到他均匀的呼吸声。叶没有半点睡意，但是他极力克制自己移动的欲望。曾经试着趁人入眠爬到更加舒适的地方去休息，结果刚刚挪开了好的手，叶整个人就被圈了起来，还是手脚齐上。衡量了一下把这位弄醒的风险，他愣是被勒了一晚，第二天顶着个黑眼圈无声控诉，奈何面对罪魁祸首毫无自觉的脸，他再有不满也只能任其消弭。  
　　  
　　不过两人的关系也算是缓和了下来。毫无避讳的朝夕相处，两人的对话不多，但是叶觉得这里，比之前的呆的地方好很多，除去有时候他实在摸不透好的想法。兄友弟恭算不上，相敬如宾总还能说的。  
　　  
　　好像有哪里不对。  
　　  
　　算了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　5  
　　  
　　原以为他们的关系能这么不温不火地继续下去，事实再一次证明了叶的错误，不如说事实已经给他当头一棒，还把人打得有点懵。  
　　  
　　“这是什么……？”叶抬着手，琢磨腕上看起来无比牢固的金属，两只手上的锁链都绕向了身后的立柱，不算太短，但是要走出房间，又绝不可能。  
　　  
　　不过是睡了一觉，还想着难得一夜无梦睡得舒坦，现在想来也是被动了什么手脚吧。醒过来就已经处在一个陌生的房间，看装潢能猜到这估计还是这大宅子的某处，只不过他看着眼生。  
　　  
　　好没有回答，只是伸手去解叶的衣带。眼里的神色晦暗不明，在烛火下显得有些阴鸷。  
　　  
　　原本就只穿着里衣的人当然没什么好剥的，叶看到他这个动作，先是一愣，心里有了计较，不管这人想做什么，八成都不是什么好事：“等等，你——”然后他就被好捂住了嘴。  
　　  
　　“别说话，你平日不是不爱说话吗？”好说着，语气不善，“我现在不想听你说话。”手心的唇十分柔软，带着熟悉的温度，心底突然痒痒的。  
　　  
　　叶果然没再做声，感觉他要是再敢说点什么，这人就要拧断自己的脖子。  
　　  
　　再之后，就是他说不出话了。  
　　  
　　长驱直入的舌头舔舐着叶的口腔，带着三分狠意，下巴被对方死死扣住，一瞬间叶差点被吓得岔了气。见他没有反抗的意思，口中的入侵才渐渐转化出几分柔情，但再怎么温和，也像它的主人那样，极具侵略性。滑腻而灵活的舌头在叶脆弱的地方细细舔舐，没有半点经验的人不知道要如何调整呼吸，在濒临缺氧之下无意识地推拒了这个过分霸道的吻。  
　　  
　　“唔！”舌尖一阵刺痛，淡淡的铁锈味在嘴里散开，叶的眼里冒出一丝泪花。  
　　  
　　这个人，居然咬他！  
　　  
　　还没等他捂着嘴说点什么，好已经不知道从哪拿出一根布条，死死把叶的嘴封住：“不要拒绝我，好吗？”  
　　  
　　并没有被给过拒绝机会的叶欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　他对好想做的事倒是猜到了七八分，但是现在才醒悟，为时已晚，太晚……自己这个德行根本就是砧板上的鱼肉。他只能眼睁睁地看着好把他身上的衣物都去了个干净。暴露在微凉空气的身体，轻颤了起来，叶的脸上升起温度，再怎么他也是有羞耻心的，之前就算他陪吃陪喝陪睡，但是也没有在人前脱个精光，更不要说好的眼神还直接得可怕。  
　　  
　　审时度势之下稳如泰山……好吧，其实也没有那么稳，叶只是习惯性将那种淡然表现在外，内心早已惊涛骇浪，慌作一团，只撑着个冷静的架子看着好在那边折腾。好似乎和被手链阻挡的衣物耗上了，谁让他不先把衣服脱了再把自己拷上呢，看吧，现在可好了，衣衫半退不上不下的德行，连他自己都看得着急。然而好也没有让这个还置身事外的人逍遥太久。  
　　  
　　“呲啦——”叶知道身上的东西已经不能叫衣服了，它们现在就是一块破布。  
　　  
　　没几下，身上还挂着的东西就支离破碎地躺在地上了，没记错的这还是料子挺好的衣服了，没想到这么禁不住外力，或者换个角度说，好的力道实在大的可怕。这个动作着实让叶感觉到了一点后怕，幸好这人没有“吾好梦中杀人”的习性，叶往后缩了缩。  
　　  
　　“怎么？还想逃？”本来就面有不豫的人，这下彻底被叶的动作刺激，好不再收敛，把仅剩的温柔抛诸脑后。  
　　  
　　他倒是要看看，叶在无法挣扎的情况下被他占有，还要如何维持他们之间的距离。  
　　  
　　叶努力摇头，他没蠢到这个情况下还觉得自己有处可逃，那个动作完全出自本能，如果现在不能解开这个误会，他有预感之后事态会变得更糟糕。  
　　  
　　看叶摇头，好不负众望地曲解了对方的意思，在他看来，这是彻底拒绝的信号。  
　　  
　　好不再和叶沟通，将手伸向叶的双腿，无奈叶还紧紧闭着下肢，自从把人剥了个一干二净之后，他就一直维持这样的动作。  
　　  
　　就算叶有心合作，他也不懂要如何做到坦然地打开双腿，被人用充满情欲的眼神死死盯着腿间，切身面对男人的欲望，腾起的热气把他的脸颊蒸得发烫，心脏不受控制地加速，大脑已经运作过度，来带缺氧的感觉，叶如坠云雾，几乎失去思考能力。  
　　  
　　“如果你不肯的话，会痛哦，没关系吗？”好歪着头，一本正经地问叶，微微皱着眉，只从表情上看，根本看不出威胁的痕迹。  
　　  
　　虽然不知道好打算怎么做，但是他已经领会到好的意思，大脑仅剩的功能让叶十分识时务地放弃抵抗。赤裸的身体裸露在烛光之中，不知道是害怕还是如何，微微颤抖的少年如此惹人怜爱。  
　　  
　　“好孩子。”好的吐息喷在叶的耳边，痒痒的，像猫伸出的爪子，一下又一下地挠着。  
　　  
　　好的手覆上叶的性器，未经人事的部位看上去有些可爱，软软地趴在主人的身上，如同被双手都被禁锢的叶那样，看上去无助又可爱。好没有着急，先是不徐不疾地上下套弄，然后抬头看向叶。  
　　  
　　“唔……”叶低吟了一声，他不是没有自读过，只是没想到别人和自己做同一件事会有这么大的区别。声音一出，害羞地将喉咙里细细的呜咽压下，男人发出这样的声音应该很煞风景吧，好在嘴上还缠着布条，叶不需要努力克制，奇怪的声音也不会轻易溢出。  
　　  
　　看到叶这样的反应，好并没有说话，逐渐加快了手中的速度，力道也恶作剧似的有轻有重。一方默默隐忍，另一方则像是赌气，两人之间始终没有对话，温度却持续升高，仿佛呼出的气体都要灼伤腹腔。  
　　  
　　渐渐耐不住这样的逗弄，从尾椎陡然窜起一股酥麻，叶想说点什么，无奈嘴上的布条阻碍，他没法说出完整的句子，只好支支吾吾地发出几个音节。  
　　  
　　好仿若未闻，故意用拇指轻轻掐住铃口，然后放开，不出意外，白色的浊液从他的手中流下。  
　　  
　　“我还在好奇，和我同住的这几天你都是怎么发泄的，原来根本没有发泄过吗？”好带着笑意，将手中的液体故意放到叶面前，粘稠的精液顺着他的手指缓缓往下流动。  
　　  
　　这是自然的，基本上行事传统的叶不可能会选择除了夜晚的、自己的被窝去做这种事，自从好入侵他的私人空间，叶就在耐着性子等待这尊大佛腻味之后回该回的地方。  
　　  
　　伴随淫糜的气味在空气中散开，叶偏过头，原本他就是想提醒好，以免弄脏。没想到好一点都不在意，刻意将那些东西放到他面前，罪魁祸首还摆出得逞的模样，吻去叶眼角挂着的生理性泪水，说道，“等一下就用这个吧。”  
　　  
　　叶完全不明所以，在发泄之后他的脑子还陷入短暂的空白，轻轻喘着气，好不容易从疲软中恢复过来，就感觉身下有异物侵入，不由得绷紧身体。  
　　  
　　这才发觉好竟然就着刚才的污物，将手指探入他的后穴。由于刚才的余韵，叶没法很好控制身体，完全无法反抗突如其来的入侵，任由那根异物在自己的身体里进出。  
　　  
　　正因为他的放松，加上一些润滑，才没有带来多余的痛苦，好试探性地寻找着那一点，比起单方面的欢愉，他更希望叶也能体会其中的趣味，便强忍着欲望在对方体内探索。  
　　  
　　“嗯？！”过分强烈的感觉激得叶猛得抖了一下，原本有些涣散的瞳孔收缩，刚才的感觉是什么，他不知道那陌生的体验意味了什么，但直觉到如果这样下去，一定有什么会失去控制，恐惧之下只想将体内的东西排出。  
　　  
　　“咬得太紧了。”好调笑道。  
　　  
　　叶泪眼迷蒙地看着好，满脸不知所措，连羞耻感都被这种莫名冲淡，不知不觉之中，好已经增加了手指的数目，还时不时地刺激那一点，让叶体内渐渐分泌出肠液，在润滑之下，看似毫无章法的搅动发出让人面红耳赤的声音。  
　　  
　　事已至此，已经容不得叶再做反抗，等到大约能没入三根手指的时候，好狡黠一笑，然后将手指尽数撤出。  
　　  
　　沉浸在绵延的快感中的叶，忽然失去了快感来源，身体里空落落的，他微微眯缝起眸子，不解地看向好，好似在问询他到底发生了什么。  
　　  
　　正当叶在寻求答案之时，就看到好的面庞突然凑近，亲昵地在他唇角舔了一口，就像在尝味道的大型食肉动物那样。  
　　  
　　然后，叶的身体被猛得贯穿。他甚至来不及发出惊呼，只是无声地大张着眼睛，比手指更加炙热的东西烫的他泪水扑簌簌地顺着脸颊滚落。倒不是疼，恰到好处的润滑并没有让他真的受伤，过分异样的饱胀感让叶无所适从，想要说点什么，却处处受制，这样的侵占让他无奈中又有些委屈，眼泪就这样随着身体丝丝的胀痛滚落。  
　　  
　　“很疼吗？”好从没见过叶这样流泪，顿时慌了神，以为他是真的很疼。其实好也好不到哪里去，初经人事的小穴将他的分身牢牢包裹，生怕一不小心弄伤叶，好没敢乱动，在这过分的紧致中，他的额角也冒起丝丝的细汗。  
　　  
　　叶说不出话，只是无力地蹭上好近在咫尺的脸，任凭泪水沾湿对方的肌肤。  
　　  
　　纵使是自己一手造成，好也不得不心疼起来，毕竟是一直放在心尖上的人，就算之前狠下心打算强占，那也是因为叶的若即若离让人恼火，之前想过要是叶抵抗到底，他也就干脆硬着心肠顺势而为。偏生叶除去刚开始表示不愿，一直都在随着好的性子，现在再看到他这副脆弱模样，好还是舍不得。  
　　  
　　好解开叶嘴上的布条，用拇指抹去他眼中的泪水：“真的很疼？”  
　　  
　　眼眶里还弥漫着水汽，叶的视线很是模糊，但他看出好的忍耐，于是喃喃地回答：“还好。”鼻音很重，又有几分煽动人心的味道。  
　　  
　　听到他这么说，本来就蠢蠢欲动的人也就不再担心，只是提了个醒：“我要动了，稍微忍耐一下。”  
　　  
　　说着一挺身，伴随着叶的轻吟，他们的身体合为一体，超越肉体上的欢愉，精神层面无上的满足感，让好发出满足的喟叹。  
　　  
　　不给叶适应的时间，疾风骤雨般的动作便将他残存的思绪尽数甩出，仅余下和好一同在快感中沉浮。光线晦暗不明，看不真切互相的表情，好的眼眸在逆光中熠熠发光，就像得到珍宝的孩子那样，纯粹到叶不仅把这个恣意占有自己的人和当年的孩童联系在一起。  
　　  
　　“我记得是这里……”自言自语着，压住叶的大腿，没有刻意锻炼过的肌肉呈现出绵软的状态，稍微一用力手指就会扣进去似的，然后留下一骗红痕。好依据刚才的记忆，准确无误地刺激到之前发掘的那一点，接着是毫不留情的冲击。  
　　  
　　只一瞬间，叶从刚才的幻象中脱出，清楚地认知到现在在他体内横冲直撞的人到底是谁，一旦有所意识，快感疯狂地攀升，很快就突破了忍耐的极限：“不要，不行……”汗湿的头发黏在鬓边，随着微弱的动作散落开来。  
　　  
　　好放缓了动作，伸手拨开叶脸边的头发，只是这样一个动作，叶就安分下来，胸口上下起伏着，唇齿微张，不住地喘息，迷乱之中他的视线对上好幽深的目光，短暂的凝视，却比得上经年。  
　　  
　　即使想做更多不被原谅的事，好也默默忍耐下来，两人都是初次体验，过分的给予只会让一切早早结束，所以他放弃了那些在梦境中一遍一遍施加在这个人身上的手段，来日方长不是么？这么想着，餍足的人开始最后的冲刺。  
　　  
　　“啊、啊……”叶无助地承受这过于沉重的爱意，不受控制地发出断断续续的呻吟，脑髓都像要融化一样，已经不知道何为羞耻，随着本心追逐着原始的快感。  
　　  
　　悦耳的呻吟，两人肢体相接的碰撞声，混着低重的喘息，室内的情色粘稠到化不开。几乎是同一时间，两人都发泄出来，被喷射在体内的液体刺激，瞬间抵达顶峰的叶的发出甜腻的声音。  
　　  
　　叶的脑子一片空白。  
　　  
　　“还好吗？”看到叶失神，好一边平复自己的气息，一边询问。只是软下来的分身还霸道地留在那个柔软的地方，并不打算就这样放过面前的人。  
　　  
　　“……”叶没能马上回过神，过了片刻，刚才好的话才抵达他的耳边，嗓子有些哑，浑身酸软的人显出慵懒的模样，没什么力气地抬了抬眼皮，“嗯……”  
　　  
　　身下有液体顺着滴落，叶已经累到顾不得害羞，反正那根凶神恶煞的东西也没打算退出去，现在还害羞已经无济于事。稍微动了一下手，才发现自己的双手依然没有恢复自由，叶没什么表情变化地要求：“把这个解开吧。”  
　　  
　　好露出困扰的表情，很是不愿意。  
　　  
　　叶忍不住笑起来，可惜太疲惫，只能轻微地勾起嘴角。别看这个人平日里叱咤风云，人前威风，但他知道好有这样的一面，小孩子脾气，有些任性和不讲理，也有些脆弱，这些都只有他才知晓。  
　　  
　　“怕我逃吗？我还能逃去哪儿？”这里可是他唯一的归处，他还能去哪儿呢？叶目不转睛地看着好。  
　　  
　　两人对视了半晌，好泄气似的移开视线，靠在叶身边躺了下来，还不忘将叶的腿抬起，环到自己的腰上，以便他继续埋在叶的身体里。这个姿势需要一定的韧性，叶有些不自在，不过最后还是任由好在那边摆弄。  
　　  
　　“为什么不来找我？”就像当年生死相依的约定只有自己才记得。  
　　  
　　在接叶回来之前，好看到生活清贫却怡然自得的兄弟，当时就掰折了手边的花枝。总归是让人回来了，千算万算却没算到叶就这么保持不咸不淡的态度，让他坐着就坐着，让他站着便站着，时不时地出神，不知道在想些什么，和一旁这个被思念折磨多年的人形成鲜明对比。  
　　  
　　自顾自苦恼了许久的家主，在断定叶不会接纳自己之后，采取了下下之策。  
　　  
　　叶听到他这话，眨了眨眼，眼中璀璨的光线就像烛火那样忽明忽灭：“你周围总围绕着那么多人，还以为你不会寂寞呢。”  
　　  
　　并不是不理不睬，仅仅是找不到自己的定位。他的兄长是因为责任、惯性、还是为了别的，纷乱的情报需要梳理，叶不算是个自信的人，在看到确信的信号之前，他在仔细分辨，如果因为误解走错了棋，万一回不到这里了该怎么办？  
　　  
　　“哼，他们又不是你。”被戳到软肋的好一怔，随机又想到叶从小就是这样，说话直白不留后路，眼见被戳穿，他大方承认。那些不过是附骨之疽，他没放在眼里过。  
　　  
　　“你能这么说我很开心。”这是由衷的开心。  
　　  
　　“怎么不说说你的事？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”没头没脑的，叶不知道好是想问什么，他的生活极其单调，随便调查一下就可以把这十年来的过往在一张纸上写尽，寥寥数语甚是寒碜。  
　　  
　　“这些年你怎么样？”像是报复叶的直白，好的手很不安分地绕到叶身后，顺着脊椎一路向下，然后若有若无地碰触两人链接的地方，惹得叶一激灵。  
　　  
　　叶眼疾手快地抓住好使坏的手，可惜根本不敌对方的力气，故作镇静地回道：“很寂寞啊……唔……”说到后面声音已经变了调。  
　　  
　　好本来想说什么，却被打断，叶压抑着快要脱口而出的动情，双眼泛着诱人的绯色：“但是你不觉得做这种事之前，应该好好和我说清楚吗？”  
　　  
　　说着抬起手，一阵丁零作响的锁链撞击声，带着音效控诉着好的罪行。  
　　  
　　好只好帮他解开，这个东西不需要钥匙，而是一种奇特的机巧，身为家主必须习得各种各样的东西。看上去只是一拧一合，手腕上的金属就被拆卸下来，期间好用不大的声音说着：“我以为你不会同意。”  
　　  
　　叶无可奈何地伸出双手，在好惊讶的目光中搂住他的脖颈，然后——  
　　  
　　狠狠一口咬在好的脸上，留下一圈齿印。  
　　  
　　这是回礼。  
　　  
　　好愣愣地看着叶的一系列动作，摸了摸自己脸上的印记，用触觉也可以判断出那里留下了不浅的痕迹，明白叶这样做的原因，内心突然泛起不可自制的潮涌，他翻身压到叶身上。  
　　  
　　“等等，不是吧你……啊嗯——”接下来的话已经被唇齿的交合代替，气势汹汹的吻就像要把人拆吃入腹，不容拒绝。  
　　  
　　这样凶狠的接吻却没有很快结束，绵长得像要榨干双方之间仅存的氧气，初尝情事的身体还非常敏感，被滑软的舌头刮着口腔内脆弱的部分，叶整个人都在发软。  
　　  
　　而更可怕的是他身体里的凶器也有了再度复苏的前兆，可谓是欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　食髓知味的某人舔了舔嘴角，说出预料之中的台词：“再做一次吧？”  
　　  
　　叶知道自己没办法拒绝。  
　　  
　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　再度睁开双目，天已大亮，这是叶熟悉的地方。  
　　  
　　身体已经被清洗过，衣服已经换了一套，完全没有昨晚荒淫无度的踪迹。  
　　  
　　叶想起了什么，又缓缓地缩回被子，这次更是盖的严严实实，整个人在被子里裹成一团。  
　　  
　　——没脸见人了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　7  
　　  
　　“哦……挺能干的嘛。”少女的话已有所指，几天不见，谣言已经满天飞，她这次就是过来看看旧友情况。毕竟叶的消息一直归她负责，把人卖了，好歹也要走访一下，以尽人道。  
　　  
　　“啊哈哈……”叶尴尬地赔笑，安娜的话像针刺一样让他坐立不安。  
　　  
　　“那个是你的杰作吧？麻仓好脸上的那个。”那个不顾廉耻的家主最近挂着“勋章”大摇大摆地出席各家会议，脸上的表情看得人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　  
　　叶没有承认，但是也没有否认，耳朵已经镀上一层红色。  
　　  
　　“算了，不和你聊了，这里你家那位眼线太多，我可不想事后被针对。”那个幼稚鬼，还真的可能为这点小事和她过不去，她就不自讨苦吃了。  
　　  
　　叶看安娜一脸嫌弃，仿佛听到她无声的咂舌。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”如果不是安娜从中斡旋，他和好的再回或许还要延后。  
　　  
　　“各取所需而已，这样麻仓家就会欠我人情了。”安娜头也不回地离开。  
　　


End file.
